Winter Skates
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Yami and Tea go out for a little Christmas fun was suppose to be updated for Christmas so I guess now its a New Year´s gift. Happy New Year!


A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with another Yami Téa story, the only difference is that it's Christmas, so please enjoy!

"Winter Skates"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yami and Téa

Rated k+

Romance

Summary: one-shot. Yami and Téa go out for a little Christmas fun!

Notes: Once more I'll be using this ((Scene Change))

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

((Enter the Story))

"Jiggle bells, Jiggle bells, Jiggle all the way! Oh what fun it is to rise on a one horse open sled!"

"Get your Christmas Gifts at Kyoui's Gift Shop! You'll be SHOCKED at all the great prices!"

"Sweetie what would you like for Christmas?"

"Anything hon, as long if it's from you!"

The brunette and her companion stopped to gaze upon a giant Christmas tree and its lights; that was behind the window glass of a small store. A train passed through the gifts that were placed under the tree. You could hear its 'toot', along with the voices of the holiday choir, salesman and other couples and children around them.

A small amount of snow began to fall, matching with the dark coat of the nighttime sky; stars shining above them.

"Oh Yami!" Téa said, sighing deeply with a large smile. "Don't you just love Christmas?"

"Well…I never have experienced it before, seeing that it is my first time and all." The male reasoned nervously. The girl sweetdropped. "Oh yeah."

"But I'm sure I'll love it!" He added quickly. "If you love it…"

She grinned softly, blushing. "Thanks Yami, I grantee that you will."

"I know you will."

She took him by the arm, leading him to their next destination. "Téa! Where are we going?" Yami inquired.

"To the Toy store of course! In order to have a good Christmas, you have to look around, act like a child again."

"If you see so…"

((Scene Change))

"Mommy I want this doll! And that one. OHHH! That one too!"

"Could I have the new duel disk? Please!!!! Dominic has one!"

Kids ran around the shop, laughing, giggling and asking their parents for gifts. Yami blinked as two children were shooting each other with water guns.

He spotted a pile of darts, picked up one up; turning it over to see what special effects it had.

"What you looking at Yami?" A curious voice asked. He jumped up a foot, caught by surprise, then turning to face his friend. "Um, what did you say?" The teen replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I asked, what are you looking at?" Téa repeated.

"Oh, um, this." He showed her the figure, handing it to her.

She smiled. "This is a dart. It's used to play with a target." She explained.

"A target?" The girl nodded, eyes searching before finding what she was looking for. She held the circle in her hands as he observed it. It was just that. A circle with circles inside one another. The teen gave her a puzzled look. "There is nothing special about it."

Téa chuckled softly. "Of course there is, you are just over looking it Mr. King of Games." She placed it on top of a box; it was leaning against another. "See, all you have to do is try to hit the red circle in the middle with the dart. Like this."

She demonstrated the game by throwing the object and hitting it in the green ring.

"That is all?" 

"Yup! Nothing to it!"

"No monster from the Shadow Realm tries to take your soul?" 

"Yami!" She laughed at his question, making him smile. "I promise, nothing will happen except the dart will hit one of those circles." 

"Alright then." He grabbed another dart, eyeing it the target and threw. It hit the black space of the circle, meaning not even close.

Téa giggled. "You know, made I could beat you at this."

"Oh really?" he inquired, staring at her with a smirk. "I think not."

"Fine. We throw one dart and the closet to the middle wins."

"Alright with me. If I win, you have to pay for the meal."

"If I win, you have to buy me something that I want."

"And that would be?"

She smirked. "You'll see once you lose Mr. King of Games."

"That won't be happening."

They each grabbed a dart, preparing for the throw.

"One." Yami started.

"Two."

"Three!" They both threw their items. Téa's once more hit the green ring around the center but Yami it the middle. He turned to her, his smirk returning. "Looks like I win."

She sighed. "Alright." Putting on a grin. "I'll pay. What do you want?"

"A double cheeseburger with a coke."

She laughed. "Alright, it's on me."

((Scene Change))

Yami shoved the last piece of his burger into his mouth, chewing it, and gulping it down as the teens made it to their next destination.

"Here we go!" The girl stated, satisfied with the place they went to. Once more, the ancient pharaoh blinking; he's never seen this before. Below him; since they on a bridge, were people skating on ice. Most of the crowd was in pairs, mainly boys and girls.

He turned back to his companion, seeing that her gaze was on them as well. Finally, she turned to him, smiling. "Ready to go in there?" She inquired.

The male stammered. "Excuse me?"

"That's right! We're going in there!"

"B-but I can't skate." He protested. He didn't want people seeing the King of Games learning how to skate. He'd be an embarrassed to death.

"Then I'll show you."

"I don't know."

She pouted, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine."

Yami sighed. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to ask someone else to skate with me."

Yami eyes widened, beginning to panic. _'What?!'_ "You wouldn't. You possibly couldn't know anyone here."

"Well, I do, you see that guy over there?" She asked pointing, to a black haired boy, looking to be sixteen with blue eyes. "His name is Dominic. Rumor has it that he has a crush on me and I would be more than happy to go skate with him."

Envy began to rise up in his chest by just seeing her walk down the stairs, knowing that she would be soon in that man's arms. "Wait!" He called out, running towards her. She looked back and smiled. "Yes?"

"I…would like to skate with you."

"But I thought you couldn't ice skate?"

Hot color came across his face. "Would you mind…showing me how?"

The girl beamed, "I would love to."

She gently grabbed his hand, skipping down the stairs with her crush. They ordered two pairs of ice skates and placed them on before stepping onto the ice.

"First, you push yourself forward, as if you were walking." She clarified, demonstrating him on what to do. Yami eyes quickly stole a quick look on those who's eyes where on them; he could hear whispers about the King of Games being taught how to ice skate, making him feel nervous and unsteady. The girl noticed that the pharaoh's gaze wasn't on her and went to go ask what was wrong. "Yami, is everything okay?"

He didn't reply. She turned her blue orbs to the direction of were he was staring. People had been watching them and realized what was happening. He was embarrassed that they were looking him learn.

She turned back to him. "Yami, do you want to go?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her. "Because if you want, we could find something else to do. I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or-" She was hushed by his two forefingers, and her chin was cupped into his other hand, making her stare into his crimson eyes. "I would love you to teach me, I don't care if they watch as long as I am with you." He informed her. "Could you show me again please?"

The girl blushed furiously, nodding her head and showing him once more. Yami observed her before imitating the beauty.

After half an hour, Yami was ice skating proudly, no longer embarrassed. Téa watched as he skated, glad that she taught him. He had decided to go around the skating ring one final time before they left but couldn't help to control her jealousy when a group of girls called him over.

She sighed. She was foolish to think that he would ever want her. He deserves a heroine, not the cheerleader.

A figure than stood in front of her; the female looking up.

She put on a soft smile. "Did you enjoy it?"

He nodded, grinning. "Thanks for teaching me."

"You're welcome."

The two made it over to the snow covered grass so that they may take off their ice skates and place their regular shoes. "So…what did those girls say?" She asked, not bothering to look at him.

He sighed. "They asked if I wanted to go out with one of them."

A few seconds of silence.

She gulped, shaken asking "What did you say?"

"I told them I had someone in mind already."

A second later

"Oh."

The two left right after dropping off their skates. Silence once more took over; neither knew what to say after their last conversation.

Téa quickly scanned her mind for any topic, wanting the quietness to fade away.

"Téa, about that boy." Yami started off.

"Huh? What boy?" She asked, flustered.

"The one you pointed out, do you like him?"

"Huh? No way?"

"Well, if he likes you…doesn't that mean you like him back?"

"Yami, I don't like him in that kind of way."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Yami stopped and the girl raised an eyebrow. "Yami?" You could hear the concern in her voice.

"You know what I like best about Christmas?" The pharaoh asked, the tip of their shoes touching.

Téa blushed at their contact. "W-w-what?"

He smirked. "Look up."

Her eyes searched up only to discover that mistletoe was place above them. The heat on her cheeks increased. "Yami?"

"Yes?" He responded, leaning a bit forward.

"How do you know about mistletoe?"

He chuckled softly. "Joey told me, he that was the way he got Mai."

She smiled; tip toeing to reach his lips. Softly, their lips met; one of Yami's arms around her shoulders and the other around her waist as Téa's hands were placed on his shoulders.

They parted after moments, foreheads touching each other's. "Merry Christmas Yami."

"Merry Christmas Téa."

((End))

**A/N: Well, that's the end of my one-shot. Please excuse the mistakes. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
